my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kimiko Kuriyama
|romaji = Kuriyama Kimiko |alias = Air Heroine "Aerial" (エアヒーロー エアリアル Ea Hīrō Eariaru) |birthday = July 21 |age = 15 |gender = Female |height = 157cm (5'2") |weight = 47kg |hair = Auburn |eye = Brown |bloodtype = B |quirk = Gas |status = Alive |family = Unnamed Mother Unnamed Older Sister |birthplace = Mie Prefecture |occupation = Student |affiliation = Yunami High |entrance exam = First Place |quirk apprehension = First Place |class grades = S |debut = Chapter 1 |voice = Atsumi Tanezaki }} Kimiko Kuriyama ( Kuriyama Kimiko) is the protagonist of My Hero Academia: Alternative History. She is the prodigy of Yunami High and the most intelligent and athletic of the academy. Appearence Kimiko is a teenager girl of medium height, light-skinned, brown eyes slightly pulled with slightly thick lashes. Kimiko has long, wavy brown hair, which she is seen with several different hairstyles, such as a ponytail, sometimes left, other right, twintails and pigtails, among other miscellaneous hairstyles. Personality Kimiko is a free and simple personality girl. She seems not to be ashamed or shy, and speaks what have in her mind, not holding back to say embarrassing and shameful things. His thinking is simple and logical, easy to understand. With all the freedom of expression that Kimiko possesses, she has become quite a perverted person, especially around boys with shy personality and who blush easily. Kimiko is described as an honest and straightforward girl. Her mother once said that Kimiko doesn't get along with who she does not go with, which can be considered a true statement, since she doesn't get along with Akemi Misaki. Kimiko is an extroverted girl and is generally excited. He has a contagious optimism and no one gets down in her presence. Although it sounds silly, Kimiko has an unusual intelligence, always taking the highest grades of her class. It's also described as a girl with an enormous facility to learn, being able to only look or listen once and already know how it's done, so much that is the most intelligent of Yunami High. Kimiko isn't infuriated easily, only with people she doesn't support, like Akemi, but outside her, which Kimiko considers a mortal enemy, the only person who can take her seriously is Mitsuha. Quirk and Abilities Gas (ガス Gasu): Kimiko can control all the gases present in the air, not only oxygen, but also chemical elements like carbon, hydrogen and other types of gases. It's necessary to have enough knowledge about the sciences to know how to control the gases, and therefore, Kimiko studies about these subjects more than any other, but of course, giving due importance to the others. Hand-to-Hand Combat: As a child, Kimiko had a great taste for martial arts, so she decided to learn to fight, especially to be a heroine when she grew up. Her vast mastery of martial arts is best demonstrated when she was able to pass the academy entrance exam without using her quirk. Great Intelligence: Kimiko is a very smart girl and can think of strategies quickly, like when she created several strategies for the exam, since she did not know exactly what should be done in it. Great Speed and Agility: Kimiko is a girl of great speed, faster than the great majority of the people, besides being very agile, able to deflect of relatively fast attacks without much effort. Accurate Reflections: Kimiko has great reflexes, which coupled with her great agility and speed, makes her a great martial arts fighter, since she does not use her quirk much. History Kimiko's parents separated when she was only 6 years old. She stayed with her mother while her older sister stayed with her father. This has destabilized her a lot, but for both of them, she decided to be the best possible, training her quirk and gaining a taste for studies, that's when she decided to become a hero to help her mother, who without her father, works non-stop, even when Kimiko help her. Relationships First Year Students Tsubaki Yoshioka Kimiko met her during the admission exam and soon sympathized with her. Kimiko and Tsubaki have a great relationship and are great friends along with Mitsuha Shimizu. Tsubaki tries to be like Kimiko, free and spontaneous, and Kimiko always tries to help her to be more extroverted, honest and direct. Kimiko was one of the only people Tsubaki has confided in telling her story, and Kimiko has promised to not tell anyone, and this proves how much they both have in a relationship of mutual trust. Toho Nakamura Kimiko says she doesn't like Toho. They two don't like each other for obvious reasons, and Kimiko has a bad impression of her, plus the presentiment that she'll make many things. Mitsuha Shimizu Kimiko and Mitsuha have been friends since Kimiko was 8 years old and Mitsuha 10 years old. Kimiko greatly appreciates the company of Mitsuha, although she hates with all the strength her incredible difficulty to understand relatively simple things. Mitsuha is one of the only people, taking out Akemi, who can take Kimiko seriously, like when she cursed her in many ways because Mitsuha did not even know where to sit. Second Year Students Akemi Misaki Kimiko and Akemi have a hate relationship, and both hate each other. Kimiko detests Akemi's pride, and because of this, she lives in the face of various taunts. From the first day of school, they have been enemies and often fight. Kimiko gave her the "friendly" nickname "Carrot Hair". Trivia *Kimiko's appearence is based on the character Asako Natsume from My Little Monster. *Kimiko's name has the kanji for "chestnut" (栗), "mountain" (山), "you" (君) and "child" (子). *Kimiko share her birthday with her creator. Site Navigation